


Closed and Open

by kototyph



Series: Halloween Trick or Treat Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>hmm sterek and blindfolds.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Closed and Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsshallweep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angelsshallweep).



"... okay. I'm, uh. I'm done."

Derek hears Stiles swallow, can picture the flex and bob of his Adam's apple and hear the rustle of his clothing as he sits back on his heels, the heat of his hands bleeding through Derek's jeans where they're braced at his hips.

"Is it... I mean, are we good?" Stiles asks. He sounds hesitant but his grip is already tightening, thumbs rubbing in tiny circles over denim in a way that makes the muscles underneath tense, makes Derek grit his teeth.

"We're good," Derek promises, and it's a shock to hear how rough his voice sounds. Christ, it's just a piece of fabric. He'd held it, before he'd let Stiles slide it over his eyes, tie it behind his head; it's not even completely opaque if Derek just opens his eyes.

Derek doesn't open his eyes.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is Stiles breathing, sharp inhales and slow, steady exhales. It stops, suddenly, and Derek's does too, his ears pricking in the silence. The beat of Stiles' heart reassures him, rabbit-quick and growing faster, the hot press of his palms pushing harder into Derek's thighs—

Something brushes his face and Derek jerks back, head hitting the wall behind him. "Whoa there, sourwolf," Stiles says, a little laugh in his voice.

Derek turns his head towards the sound and just barely manages not to jump again, Stiles' lips catching on Derek's stubble as he plants a chaste kiss, then another, working up Derek's jaw.

"'S just me," Stiles murmurs against his mouth. "Let me in?"

Derek lets his mouth fall open, but he keeps his eyes closed.


End file.
